


sorry we had to meet this way

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Aster tataricus [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, ahahaha bad ends, inspired oneshot, no seriously i wrote this on the spot, since the most recent trailer debunked who we were guessing, spontaneously written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Hey Roxas.Remember the days when we were together on that tower?...I miss those days.





	sorry we had to meet this way

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [sorry we had to meet this way but im going to need roxas back](https://beehiivee.tumblr.com/post/177972136966/sorry-we-had-to-meet-this-way-but-im-going-to-need) by [beehiivee](https://beehiivee.tumblr.com/)

Sora paused when the sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening echoed in the hall he just exited from. Cautiously, he turned around to see a lone figure standing there, the hood of the Organisation cloak hiding their face. Sora went on guard, summoning his Keyblade as he shouted, “Who are you? Another member of the Organisation?!”

Slowly, the figure raised their hands to lift the hood, and Sora faltered at the face. She looked… familiar. Baring the silver hair and gold eyes, the rest of her features looked too familiar. He just didn’t know where he had seen her before…

“X-xion?” a gasp escaped his mouth, and Sora immediately knew it was not him who had recognized the face… but Roxas.

The girl gave an innocent smile, as if there was nothing wrong with her appearance, and said, “I’m so glad you remembered me Roxas. I was almost afraid that you had forgotten about me.”

Then, there was a flash of a blade appearing in her hands and she vanished from Sora’s sights, her giggles echoing down the hall, “As for you Sora…”

Suddenly, Sora felt a blade pierce his chest. Looking down, his eyes widened at the familiar blade in the gloved hand that held it. The other hand lifted his head to look into poisonous gold eyes, a sly smile on the girl’s face as she murmured softly:

“Sorry we had to meet this way, but I’m going to need Roxas back. It was nice seeing you at last though…

My Original.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO REGRETS  
> ALSO FUCK YOU NOMURA FOR PLANTING THESE IDEAS IN OUR MINDS.


End file.
